bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alva the Cliff Jumper/Update and Current Idea Process
Hello, gents and. . .Let's be real, everyone here is a guy. No need to say 'ladies and gentlemen' when we don't have one half of the quota. Mkay? Mkay. I'm glad to see my chapters are doing so well on here, even more so when the DS wiki tends to be dead in the regard to blogs and chapters as long as these are unwanted in the sphere of discussion posts (Oh Lord, the number of people that complained. . .) so I'm glad to see the BB wiki was the right choice in this regard. I even find it funny that I was nervous to post them on here due to the fear that people would nonstop compare it to Bloodborne, say how that game was better, etc. On the topic of writing as well (And as I have noted in the past) Please feel free to give criticism on the chapters. I understand a lot of people see my work as professional, but even someone who is well-versed in literacy and linguistics needs improvement. Loki (Or Pale, I guess. What do you people even want me to call you? Gremlins? Minions? Carnies?) gave a perfectly viable (And well-appreciated) suggestion of broadening my hemisphere of words even more, which I completely agree with and have considered in the past. Thesaurus ho! Besides that, though, feel free to message me on my message board, DM me (my Discord is in my bio and profile), or just message in the comments of the blog what you did and did not like and any lingering questions you have. I would ask, right now: How are you enjoying the story? Does it make sense, are there plotholes, or are there any lingering questions you have? Do you like the characters, and if so, do you have a personal favorite? If you don't like a character, which one and why? Does it feel too similar to Bloodborne or not? All of these are useful questions to me for knowing what I am doing right and wrong, so feel free to answer them below. Besides that (and since my mind never stops thinking and worrying and just making a beautiful mess) I just wanted to ask if there is anything you guys want to know about me, since I'm technically a new member and all. Feel free to ask, though I may not answer every question. So, without much else to say (Besides a long conversation about the lore of my world or what the next book will be on and mapping it out because I cannot sit still with one story like a Goddamn spaz) I shall bid you all adieu. Au Revoir till next time! P.S Chapter 4 will be posted on the 25th of May, Chapter 5 (My personal favorite chapter because it has the best character I have written in it, if I don't say so myself humble brag is not humble bite me i will rek u m8 ) will come out on the 28th of May, Chapter 6 (For Man, By Man!) will come out on the 1st of June, Chapter 7 will come out on the 4th of June, Chapter 8 will come out on the 8th (Fitting, really), Chapter 9 on the 11th, Chapter 10 on the 15th, Chapter 11 on the 18th, and Chapter 12 on the 22nd (the Chapter I am currently on, though if I finish 13 and 14 before I leave for the summer then those will come out on the 25th and 29th unless something comes up. Category:Blog posts